


A Day With You

by Sxruno



Series: A3 One Shots [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxruno/pseuds/Sxruno
Summary: Adult Muku and Taichi spend a day together
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sakisaka Muku
Series: A3 One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for rare pair week, but I couldn’t wait any longer so may I present domestic/fluff MukuxTaichi

Muku groaned as he cuddled up closer to his red haired lover. Today was one of those rare days where they were both home and could spend time in each others presence. The cotton haired male slowly opened his eyes, his boyfriend’s awfully colorful pajamas entering his view. He blinked as he stared up at Taichi’s features: eyebrows relaxed and his mouth slightly opened as he slept. Muku smiled softly as his eyes continued to linger on his boyfriend’s face. He was always the first one to awake out of the two of them, but he didn’t always have the luxury to admire Taichi’s face for hours upon hours. After all, they were both busy adults. Muku let out a tiny gasp as Taichi pulled him closer, mumbling “what time is it...” under his breathe. Muku sighed. “Taichi-kun, I can’t exactly move with your arms wrapped around me like this.” 

Taichi warily opened his eyes, squinting as the sunlight from the window directed itself at his face. “Take it back, I don’t care about the time anymore.” He glanced down at Muku, who was still wrapped in his arms. “I just want to spend the day with you.”

Muku poked his boyfriend’s nose, a faint blush forming on his face. “Jeez, I know you got that line from one of the mangas I lent to you.”

The red haired grinned, before brushing a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “And what of it? I know you love them.”

Muku huffed under his breathe as Taichi rested his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head. “Your hair is soft.”

Muku hummed in response. “I should get it cut soon. It’s starting to get long.”

“We should go together when we have time. We haven’t gone on dates in a while.” Taichi mumbled, running his hands through Muku’s hair. “Work has been tough on both of us.”

Muku played absently with the buttons on Taichi’s pajamas. “Yes and we haven’t been able to see much of each other lately. It’s nice that we both have the day off today.”

“I don’t feel like going out today. What about you Mucchan?” Taichi asked as he tilted Muku’s chin to meet his gaze.

“I feel the same.”

To Muku’s surprise, Taichi suddenly pulled him closer, engulfing him in a crushing embrace. “Tai- I can’t breathe!” His complaints were muffled by his boyfriend’s pajamas.

“Sorry, sorry.” Taichi said as he released Muku from his embrace, his arms still wrapped around him. “But I missed you and I got too excited at the thought of spending a whole 24 hours only with you.” He smiled sheepishly. “Forgive me?” 

Muku pouted at the sight of Taichi’s puppy eyes. “You’re unfair Taichi-kun.” 

Taichi planted a light kiss on Muku’s lips. “So am I forgiven?”

Muku smiled. “Just as long as you read shoujo mangas with me today.”

“All right!”

The two lovers spent the day in each other’s arms, reading mangas with the both of them crying, laughing, and complaining at different scenes.

“Taichi-kun?” Muku said, glancing up from the page they were reading. It was already past nine in the evening and Muku was positioned in front of Taichi’s legs, his back leaning on his lover’s chest.

“Hmm?” 

“I love you. Thank you for doing this with me today.”

Taichi’s eyes widened as he took in his lover’s words, before he embraced his boyfriend in a back hug. “I love you too, and of course, anything for you Mucchan. I enjoy doing the things you like.”

Muku relaxed in Taichi’s embrace. “Next time we should do what you like to do.”

Taichi grabbed one of Muku’s hands and gently rubbed circles on the top of his hand. “I’m thinking of taking you out for skateboarding, but if you really don’t want to, I can choose something else.”

“No no, skateboarding is fine. It’s something you love so I want to experience it.” Muku murmured, his surroundings beginning to darken as his eyelids started to close.

Taichi laughed quietly when he realized his lover was starting to fall asleep. “Mucchan, wake up right now unless you want me to bridal carry you to our bed.”

“It’s okay...” Muku yawned. “You can do that if you w....” he trailed off, and Taichi was met with the soft breathing of his now sleeping boyfriend. 

Taichi smiled softly as he gazed adoringly at Muku. “Sleep well my prince.”


End file.
